An Inevitable Encounter/Script
Revenge Tailtean Plains, Imperial Year 91 (Soldiers run across a battlefield. Pegasus knights charge. An army clashes with their enemy.) * Mounted Knight: 'Huh? ''(A sword falls from the sky and lands in the center of the battlefield. An explosion destroys the army. Nemesis lands on the ground in the center of the chaos. The soldiers charge as he lifts his weapon. Kelios stands waiting to meet Nemesis. A soldier jumps in front to protect her from Nemesis's attack but is struck down.) * 'Soldier: '''Lady Kelios! ''(Kelios and Nemesis face each other and Nemesis attacks. The army is destroyed. Kelios draws her weapon and attacks Nemesis. They battle until Kelios gains the upper hand by disarming him by pulling his sword out of hand with her sword, and then punches and kicks him down. Kelios then puts a knife to Nemesis’s throat.) * '''Keilos: Tell me, Nemesis, do you recall the Red Canyon? (She starts stabbing him repeatedly.) * Kelios: You'll die for that! Die, die! You took...everything... that I loved! (She stabs him a final time as she says it. The remaining members of Kelios's army cheers as she lifts Nemesis's weapon and embraces it, putting blood on her face.) * Kelios: He's gone now, Mother... (A vortex flashes through time and space and stops on a blackened screen. Out of the darkness a throne with a sleeping green-haired girl, named Ugaris, emerges. She wakes and yawns, and looks at Lucia.) * Ugaris: Oh my. What could have brought you here? (The scene fades out) Dreams of a Throne * Ugaris: '''I wonder how you got in here… It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you. * '''Ugaris: Hmm... I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway? * Lucia: I'm a mortal. * Ugaris: I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on. * Lucia: My name is Lucia. * Ugaris: Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names. You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world? * Lucia: 14th of the Wyvern Moon. * Ugaris: Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange! Hmm. It all feels so...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap... It is almost...time to...begin... (Ugaris falls asleep and screen goes black.) A Skirmish at Dawn Remire Village (Empire Territory) Great Tree Moon (Nighttime) * Jean: Hey. Time to wake up. (Cutscene to a bedroom.) Were you having that dream again? * Lucia: I was dreaming about a young girl... * Jean: You’ve described her to me before. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like that. * Jean: In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed. (Lucia nods.) * Jean: OK, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn. * Lucia: Of Course. * Jean: Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside. (Mercenary enters.) * Mercenary: Jean! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed. * Jean: What's happened? (The scene fades to exterior where Cynthia, Elliot and Isaac are waiting.) * Elliot: '''Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire. * '''Jean: '''What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour? * '''Elliot: '''We’re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support. * '''Jean: Bandits? Here? * Cynthia: It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp. * Isaac: We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives…not to mention our gold. * Jean: I’m impressed you’re staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform… * Mercenary: Bandits spotted just outside the village. Damn… There are a lot of them. * Jean: 'I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now. Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready. ''(Lucia nods.) Battle Phase 1 * '''Jean: Let’s take care of those thieves before they overrun the village. Take down the enemies in front first. That should take the wind out of their sails. (When Lucia talks to Cynthia) * Cynthia: 'You have a strange aura about you… You say you’re a mercenary, so show me what you can do. ''(When Lucia talks to Elliot) * 'Elliot: '''Thank you. We are in your debt. It wouldn’t do for us to fall in a place like this. Please, lend us your strength. Let’s work together to drive out these thieves! ''(When Lucia talks to Isaac) * '''Isaac: It’s because of you guys that I’m not dead right now. Thanks for that! I didn’t expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me! Phase 2 * Jean: We’ll advance while protecting ourselves from the enemy. Take up position inside the forest. (Lucia moves into the forest) * Jean: 'Yes, good. If we’re in the forest, we can sustain their attacks without losing the advantage. Phase 3 * '''Jean: '''This is a fine opportunity. Use the combat arts I taught you! Phase 4 * '''Jean: '''Attack when an ally is nearby, and the enemy will be intimidated, making them easier to hit. ''(Only three enemies remain) * 'Kostas: '''Damn. Why are there mercenaries in the village? Guess we'll have to deal with them too. ''(Lucia engages Kostas) * '''Kostas: Hey, you with the blank stare! Outta my way! (Jean engages Kostas) * Kostas: What the?! Aren't you Jean the Blade Breaker? What's a renowned mercenary like you doing here? * Jean: I'm the one who should be complaining. I'm caught up in the mess you started! The Girl on the Throne (Kostas lies on the ground. He jumps to his feet and attacks Cynthia. Lucia jumps in front and pushes Cynthia aside.) * Kostas: You'll die! (Lucia is hit with Kostas’s axe. The scene shatters and Lucia is shown in a black void. She opens her eyes and looks around.) * Ugaris: Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! It’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool! (Lucia sees Ugaris on her throne.) * Ugaris: Well, it’s fine. After all if you don’t know the value of your own life you’re not going to protect it very well are you? Course not. (Stands up.) Well then, I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Ugaris…but I’m also known as “The Beginning”. * Ugaris: Hmm… Ugaris… Yes, that is it. My name is Ugaris. And I am also called…The Beginning. But who once called me that? * Lucia: Ugaris? * Ugaris: I was not able to recall my name…until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd. That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That “child” just saved your life! And what does that make you? * Lucia: I'm less than a child? * Ugaris: Correct! You understand. * Ugaris: '''You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened. * '''Lucia: Thank you. * Ugaris: There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all. * Ugaris: Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that… * Lucia: What will happen when time resumes? * Ugaris: When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end. How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do… * Lucia: Turn back the hands of time. * Ugaris: Of course! I must turn back the hands of time! * Ugaris: Yes, I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…